


You Are Mine

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Kinktober 2019 [18]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Blood, Bondage, Dubious Consent, F/F, Knifeplay, dubcon, vampire Gaige
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 22:56:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21044183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: Angel needs and craves Gaige and nothing else will satisfy her.





	You Are Mine

Angel waited where she’d been left to kneel on the small table. Her legs were bound on it, spread out. Her hands were tied together over her head to the ceiling beam. She was naked and anxious. Gaige was taking too long.

She knew the vampire liked to toy with her, drive her crazy before giving her want she needed, but it had been longer than normal. She gripped the rope that held her wrists and tried to ease herself off her knees. She was tied tightly and was stuck here until her lover came back. She groaned, her body pained and craving what only Gaige could give her.

The door opened and Gaige stepped through, smiling. “Sorry! I couldn’t find the right knife.”

Angel bit her lip and nodded. Her body itched and burned.

Gaige saw the white of her knuckles as she gripped the rope. “It seems we went a little too long this time, hmm?” She went to her pet and kissed her. Angel leaned into it, whining and moaning at Gaige’s touch.

“Please, Gaige,” she breathed. She kissed her furiously. “Please!”

The vampire smiled. “Patience.” When the human groaned, but nodded, Gaige smiled. “That’s a good little pet.” She looked around Angel, at her pale skin, deciding where to start. She brought the knife around her body, dragging the tip and watching Angel leaned into it, her breaths deepening in anticipation.

“Do you remember when I first got you? You fought against this. You wanted me to let you go.” She made a perfect, shallow cut at her waist.

Angel moaned loudly, letting her head fall back.

Gaige took a fistful of her hair and pulled her head even further back, making the human look her in the eye. “Look at you now, so addicted to me you can’t even imagine leaving, can you?”

Her throat was too tight to speak so she only shook her head.

Gaige smiled and let her go. She leaned down and licked up the blood that trickled down her skin. She drank out of the wound, her ears full of hot gasps and moans from Angel. Her little Angel that would never leave her.

Moving away from the cut, she made another one just under the left breast. She drank from it, letting her knife scrape over Angel’s thigh. Angel writhed, arching her back to give Gaige more access.

It all hit Angel, every scratch of the knife, every cut, every touch from Gaige. It filled her with heat and desire that turned her head to mush. Fresh cuts littered her body as Gaige took her time feasting. Slashes over her thighs, her torso, chest and back, all markers that drove Angel closer and closer. They all simmered without Gaige’s touch, keeping her body on edge and craving more.

Gaige made another over the top of her other breast, drinking in deeply. It was just enough to make her scream and shake, her orgasm hard and dizzying. It quaked through her, each cut buzzing inside her.

The vampire hummed as she brought a hand between Angel’s legs, dipping her fingers between her folds. Angel moaned, wet and slick, her hips rocking into the hand.

Gaige laughed, taking a long drink of blood.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: https://nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/  
My old Borderlands tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
